Adventure Time!
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra discover Yaoi! Follow our two espada's as they run around Los Noches in search of the culpret! Will there be fighting? Friends ship? Maybe even...love?
1. The adventure begans

"Hey! Hey Ulqui open up! I wanna show ya something!" Ulquiorra sighed as the Sexta continued to pound on his door. Getting up from his bed, he walked open the door to to find none other then Grimmjow standing out side, a smirk splayed across his lip's. "Hey Ulqui! I needa-"

Ulquiorra sighed and slammed the door shut, leaving Grimmjow locked out side. "HEY! Ulquiorra you basterd! Open up yer' fuckin' door will ya? It's important!" Ulquiorra gave out an irritated sigh before once again opening up the door.

Before Ulquiorra could once again slam it, he moved quickly into Ulquiorra's room and shut the door himself. "Might I ask what you are doing here, _trash?_" Grimmjow smirked and turned on the laptop that sat on the white desk. "Sit down Ulqui, I wanna show ya' what me and Gin found!" Ulquiorra looked at him before sitting down on the bed again.

After a few minutes of Grimmjow searching through the internet, he finally shouted in victory and brought the laptop over to Ulquiorra and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Look at this shit! It's fuckin' weird!"

Taking the laptop from Grimmjow hands, Ulquiorra began to slowly scroll down the page, a gasp escaping his lip's.

"Grimmjow...what _is_ this?" Grimmjow growled and laid back against Ulquiorra's bed. "Hell if I know! I was looking through this shit ta find that little Strawberry of a kid Ichigo, and all this shit popped up! Then Gin walked in and we found all this!"

Ulquiorra continued to scroll down, a small blush across his cheeks. "I-I don't think I can bend like that..." Grimmjow smirked and sat up, looking over Ulquiorra's shoulder to see him spread out across _THIS very bed_ in a very compromising situation. Blushing, Grimmjow quickly looked away and looked at the white wall at the opposite side of the room. "Ya... Neither did I..."

Ulquiorra blushed again and scrolled down to see a bunch of words labeled GrimmUlqui Yaoi. Curious, he clicked on it and began to read out loud.

"_Ulquiorra groaned as Grimmjow kissed down his collar bone leaving small bite marks across his chest and neck. 'G-Grimmjow...I need more.. Please..' Grimmjow smirked from hearing His Uke's plead for relief and began to kiss down lower in till he reached the waist band of his boxers. Gasping, Ulquiorra bucked his hip's up as Grimmjow smirked and pulled down his boxer's, Ulquiorra's member springing to life at the gust of cold air ran over his exposed skin."_

Grimmjow blushed and looked at Ulquiorra, who in turn had a blush dusted across his cheeks as well. "Holy shit! Who Ta' hell write that stuff?" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra blushed and closed the laptop. "I don't know who would write suck...thing's like this Sexta..."

Grimmjow growled and cracked his knuckles. Standing up he looked at Ulquiorra and smirked. "Well, whaddya' say we go on a little adventure and find out eh?" Ulquiorra looked at him and let a ghost of a smile play out across his lip's. "Adventure, Sexta? What do you mean?" Grimmjow reached down and offered Ulquiorra his hand. After pulling Ulquiorra to his feet, he smiled and laughed. "Were gunna go find those basterd's who are writing that fake shit 'bout us and force them to stop or else!" Ulquiorra sighed at Grimmjow's childish antics and followed Grimmjow out of his bedroom door.

"It could be anyone in the palace you know Grimmjow..." Grimmjow smirked and continued walking down the halls. "All the more fun then, right?" Ulquiorra sighed and continued to follow Grimmjow. "I suppose...Were shall we start then?" Smirking, Grimmjow stopped and turned to look at Ulquiorra. "Were gunna start with the smaller arancars and work are way up the the espada. Sound good?"

Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow smirked at him. 'Then let's get going! This will take a long ass time ta do!" And with that being said, Both espada's continued to walk down the hallway, the adventure beginning.

**Heheheh. =w= I really just wanted to make this a one-shot, but I decided, "Hey! Why not just make this a story full of humor and sheer stupidity and -cough- yaoi -cough-.**

**I guess I'll just work my way up through some smaller arancar's, but I'll need help with names. D: Any idea's that you guy's have for names will work. I'm going to be needing at least...15 different names. So...help would be appreciated. ^^ I guess the last 12 or so chapter will have to do with the espada and of course-THE SMUT! Ah the smut! :3**

**Review? Review make Grimmjow pee out butterflies then around with his little kitty tail. They also make Ulquiorra smile...ULQUIORRA. SMILE.**

**So...review. :3**

**~Heart**


	2. Questions

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and sighed. "What exactly did you have in mind, Sexta?" Grimmjow grinned at him and began to walk into the room (which, conveniently-was filled with lower arrancar's.) "I have a plan Alright? So juss' stop yer fuckin' bitching and lemme' work here!" Ulquiorra sighed and watched as Grimmjow walked over to the center of the room and stood on top of the white table.

"Alright all you idiot's listen up! Direct order's from Aizen-Sama himself!" Ulquiorra watched as almost immediately the arrancar's stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the very pleased espada. "Aizen-Sama has give me-Sexta Espada and Ulquiorra-Cuatro Espada order's to ask each and every one of you a few question's! So! All of you must be at my door at EXACTLY 6:00 am TOMORROW MORNING. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Ulquiorra couldn't repress the chuckle that escapes his lip's as he watched the lower arrancar's cower under Grimmjow's loud voice. "Good! And if we find that any of you are not present tomorrow, Aizen-Sama will be notified and you will be punished! UNDERSTOOD?" Immediately all the lower arrancar's nodded and Grimmjow jumped off the table and walked back over o Ulquiorra.

"See? I told ya my plan would work!" Ulquiorra looked at him and sighed. "Yes, but now we will have to spend more hour's talking to lower _trash_ then needed." Grimmjow's smile fell as he realized what he had just done.

"Oh shit..."

(Next day)

Grimmjow opened his eyes to hear a soft knock coming from his door. "Geeh...I'm up I'm up! Hold on!" Growling to himself, Grimmjow walked over to his door and threw it open. Ulquiorra stood out side, looking back at him in annoyance.

"Glad to see you managed to finally wake up Sexta. I've been knocking for over fifteen minutes." Grimmjow groaned and looked at the clock.

5:47 am

"Have you any idea what time it is?" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra sighed and pushed past Grimmjow and walked into his room. "Yes, but if you aren't forgetting a certain espada made the mistake of telling everyone to be at a certain place at exactly 6:00 am." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra as it finally registered into his head. "Aw shit! I gotta get dressed!" Ulquiorra sighed and sat down on Grimmjow's bed and starred at him. "That would be correct. It would be most unwise to have them being distracted while the question's are being asked." Grimmjow smirked at him and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a regular white button up t-shirt and threw it on.

"There. Ready."

Ulquiorra sighed at him and stood up. Walking over to his closet, he grabbed Grimmjow's uniform and threw it at him. "No. Correction. You WILL be dressed after you put these on. "Grimmjow grabbed the clothes and growled at him. "Kill joy..."

Smiling slightly, Ulquiorra waited as Grimmjow walked into the bathroom and began to change.

"Why do I gotta wear this shit anyways? It's so damn uncomfortable!" Ulquiorra sighed and stood up. "Stop whining Sexta and hurry. It's almost 6." Grimmjow's bathroom door flew open and he walked out-glaring dagger's at him. "Yea yea, I'm ready." Ulquiorra sighed and looked at the door where a knock was coming from. "Good. There hear. Open it up." Grimmjow growled and walked over to the door and watched as a smaller arrancars looked up at him. "Let's get this over with..."

(Five minutes later...)

"What do you feel needs to be changed?"

"I think Gin needs to be demoted."

"Are you writing fanfiction yaoi about anyone in the palace to full fill your needs?"

". . .What's yaoi?"

(30 minutes later...)

"And then He was all like, 'well I don't care how big your breast are I wanna leave!' And so I said, 'But you don't want to stay for a little while longer?' And then he said...

Grimmjow groaned and began to slam his face into the table repeatedly. Ulquiorra just watched and smiled.

(1 hour and 45 minutes later...)

"What do you think Aizen-Sama need's to do?"

"...Hi..."

"...Yea. Hi. What's your answer?"

"...Hi..."

"Yea great Hi. So what's your answer to the question?"

Ulquiorra watched the smaller arrancar fidget in his seat under both of there glares.

"...Hi..."

Grimmjow screamed and lunged at the smaller arrancar, Ulquiorra grabbed him so his wouldn't kill the poor kid. "Thank you for your time."

(2 hour's later...)

Grimmjow groaned and fell back against his bed. "God! Were not getting any fuckin' were!" Ulquiorra sighed and sat next to the annoyed Espada. "This was your idea. Your the one to blame. "Grimmjow growled and rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. "Gee thanks, I had no idea..." he mumbled.

Ulquiorra sighed and opened the door to look out the hallway. They were no where near done..

(3 hours and 45 minutes later...)

"My name is Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio! I am the 103rd Espada! And I-" Grimmjow grabbed him by the throat and growled at him. "Shut it will you? I've had to deal will all you idiot's enough for today. Shut up, and lemme get straight to the point. Have you, or have you NOT been writing yaoi fanfiction about any of the espada?" Dordonii looked at Grimmjow and smirked. "Actually, I have been."

Grimmjow growled at him. "WHO?" Dordonii smiled and then...

"None other the the beautiful Harribel and myself! We would look so good together! An-" Grimmjow groaned and slammed his fist against the table. "I said YAOI. Not HEANTAI dumb ass!" Dordonii blinked the smiled. "Ohhh! I'm not the person to talk to about that. Your going to want to talk to Lina and Amaya. Those two are always squealing about yaoi and what not..."

Grimmjow smirked in victory and turned around to smirk at Ulquiorra who was now half asleep. "We got 'em!"

**. . . . .LET US ALL CELEBRATE! :D**

**Naw. Not really hahahah. Jeeze. Some of those arrancar make me wanna kill babies! O_o; hahahah. Especially that one arrancar who was all like, "And she said! Then he said!" **

**It's OK Grimmy. I would've cero'd his ass to hell... =w=**

**Any ways-Leave reviews! Or else Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's game of question and answer would've been for nothing! And believe me when I say- Grimmy will NOT like that at all. ^^**


	3. Lina and Amaya Fangirls

After 2 horrifying hour's or Dordonii blabbering on about him and Harribel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were finally alone in the room and could think. Grimmjow smiled and looked over at Ulquiorra who was rubbing his temples. "So, you think it's them?" Ulquiorra sighed and opened his eye's to stare at him. "It's always possible that it could be them..." Grimmjow grinned and stood up. Walking over to the door, he threw it opened and peered down the hallway at the huge line of arrancar's.

"LINA AND AMAYA! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!"

Snicker's could be heard through out the hall as two female arrancar's made there way up to the front looking rather sheepish. Smirking, Grimmjow pushed them through his door and closed it behind him.

"Hello there girls. Me and Ulqui here have some question's for ya." The girl's blushed and looked up into Grimmjow's eye's. Ulquiorra smiled as he saw the blush noticeably deepen.

"H-hai Grimmjow-Sama.." Grimmjow smirked at the respected title and continued to look at them. "We've been hearing some...recent report's of yaoi fanfiction flowing around the place. We want to know who's been writing them. Would you ladies have any clue who's been writing it?" Both of the girl turned redder as Grimmjow leaned in closer, a aren't-I-hot smile on his lip's.

"W-we wrote some fanfiction! B-but not all of it!" Lina squealed. Amaya nodded her head. "Y-yea! Mrs. Harribel w-write's it too!" Grimmjow looked at the girl's in shock. "HARRIBEL?" he roared. Both of the girls flinched at Grimmjow's yell.

"Y-yes...She writes a lot of different fanfiction! She's really good at it too!" Grimmjow sighed and turned to look at Ulquiorra who nodded.

"Who do you girl's write about?"

Lina and Amaya blushed and began to giggle loudly. Smiling at each other, the both looked at each other and then back at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"We like to write about Ichigo and Shirozaki!"

Grimmjow's mouth piratically fell to the floor as Ulquiorra looked at the girl's in shock. Both of the girl's began to giggle loudly as Grimmjow fainted and fell to the floor, his soul flying out of his body as Ulquiorra jumped up and caught it so he wouldn't die.

(5 minutes Later...)

"Thank you girls. That's all we needed to know. Would you please excuse us and tell every one that is left out there we no longer need to ask the questions?" The girl's nodded and bowed. "Of course Ulquiorra-Sama." Ulquiorra waved his hand and dismissed the girl's as he bent down the wake up Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow...Grimmjow wake up." Grimmjow rolled over and groaned in his sleep. Pawing at the air in a cat like manner he began to purr. Ulquiorra looked a him in amusement and sat down on the bed to watch him instead.

"I wanna ball! Gemme' the ball Giiin! It's MY yarn! Bad doggie! Go away!" Ulquiorra suppressed a laugh as Grimmjow began to growl and hiss in his sleep. Sighing finally, he stood up and grabbed a cup of water sitting on Grimmjow's desk and threw it at the sleeping kitty.

Grimy-Kitty+water+sleep=Not so happy Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yelled out as he felt ice cold water splash his face. He growled as he watched Ulquiorra place the cup back on the desk again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Ulquiorra smirked at Grimmjow's outburst and threw a towel at him. "You wouldn't wake up and we have matter's to attend to. We must go speak to Harribel if you are not forgetting." Grimmjow growled as he wiped the water of his face.

"I'm aware ass hole. You didn't have to throw water on me ya know..." Ulquiorra smiled and held out his hand to Grimmjow. Growling, Grimmjow grabbed his hand as Ulquiorra helped him off the floor. "Let's get going then, Grimmjow." Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra walk over to the door.

"Hey uhmm..Ulqui?" Ulquiorra turned to look at him in question. "Yes Grimmjow what is it?" Grimmjow smiled. Ulquiorra had called him by his actual name for the first time.

"Thanks."

Ulquiorra looked at him in confusion. What was he thanking him for?

Grimmjow threw the towel on his bed and walked over to Ulquiorra. "Shall we go now? I wanna know if it was Harribel who's writing this shit..." Ulquiorra nodded and they both walked out of the door and into the hall way.

/Why is he thanking me...?/ Ulquiorra thought to himself. He was confused about that part. Ulquiorra sighed and continued walking down the hall.

"Your welcome Grimmjow. Now walk faster." Grimmjow smiled and picked up his face to keep up with the confused Ulquiorra.

**AH~! Feelings! :3 Look's like Grimmy and Ulqui are developing them for each other eh? Yay :3 You know, I was going to make this story a lot longer, but I guess I didn't wanna write that much xDD Hahahah. Anyways. Wonder what Harribel is thinking...**

**Harribel:Now there going to annoy me and it's all your fault. .**

**Me: GEH! Well SORRY! But I HAAAAAAD to make this interesting SOMEHOW! And COMMON! Your like what...the only girl espada? (Beside Neil but she ain't there. :3) There's no way you COULDN'T be a yaoi fan girl! XD**

**Harribel:...Touche.**

**Me:Review? Maybe Harribel will be caught writing yaoi fanfic's if ya do? :3**


	4. Harribel and the espada

Grimmjow smirked and looked back at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sighed as Grimmjow turned around again and held up his hand.

"At my signal, K?" Ulquiorra sighed and just watched as his smirked again. Then silence.

Then-

"NOW!"

Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow slammed open the door and ran in. Sighing, he calmly followed in after him.

"W-where is she?"Grimmjow growled/ One look around the room and Ulquiorra saw that in fact-Harribel was no were to be seen. Grimmjow growled and sat down on her bed and began to pout.

"Why isn't she here! This is her room isn't it? And we've been looking for the culprit for hours now! It's just not fair!" Ulquiorra sighed as Grimmjow crossed his hand's over his chest and growled. "She is an espada Grimmjow. She does have duties to full fill." Grimmjow smirked and looked at him.

"You said Duties. Heheh..."

Ulquiorra glared at him and sighed. "You are so immature Grimmjow..."Grimmjow grinned at him and began to look around the room. "Well, since were here we might as well have some fun right Ulqui?" Ulquiorra looked at him. "Touching anything in this room will most likely displease Harribel Grimmjow. Have some respect for some one else's property." Ulquiorra went UN-heard as Grimmjow began to riffle through the drawers.

"Jesus! Harribel has some big tit's!"

Ulquiorra sighed a he watched the amused Grimmjow pull out a bra that was bigger then the size of his head. Smirking, Grimmjow pulled it around his back and clasped it in the front. "Hey Ulqui! How do I look?" Ulquiorra retrained a laugh when he turned around to see Grimmjow attempting to wear Harribel's bra. Sighing, he walked over to Grimmjow's discarded espada jacket and picked it up off the floor. "Grimmjow take that off you look ridiculous." Grimmjow smirked and began to unbutton the bra.

'I don't even want to know how you know how to get that thing on and off so fast Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and smirked. "What can I say Ulqui? I've had practice! Load's of practice at that Heheh..." Ulquiorra sighed and sat on the bed, Grimmjow walking over to sit next to him.

"Here. Put your top back on Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirked and looked at Ulquiorra. "Why? I'm a GUY dude, Guy's walk around with out shirt's on all the time!" Ulquiorra scoffed and held out Grimmjow's jacket. "I can't imagine why. It's uncomfortable for one to walk around with out a shirt on. I don't even understand how you can stand your shirt to be open all the time..." Grimmjow smirked. "What can I say? The ladies love it! So do some guys and that's rather...weird."

Ulquiorra just sighed and placed the jacket on his lap. "Put it on." Growling, Grimmjow stood up and pulled the jacket over his torso. "There. Happy now?" Grimmjow's collar was bent and twisted in an odd way. His jacket hanging off of his shoulder. Sighing, Ulquiorra stood up and stood in front of Grimmjow. "I stand corrected Grimmjow. NOW you look ridiculous." Grimmjow growled and turned his face away from Ulquiorra as he began to straighten his shirt.

"Your collar is bent in the back Grimmjow. I'll fix it..." Grimmjow stiffened as Ulquiorra pressed closer and raped his arm's around his neck to fix his collar.

And that's when Harribel choose to walk in.

"SQUEE! I didn't know you two were a couple! This changes everything! Damn. I owe Szayel 5 Bucks then..."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra blushed and jumped away from each other and glared at her. "I-It's not like that!" Grimmjow yelled, the blush evident on his cheeks. Ulquiorra turned his face away from them both and went to go sit on the bed.

"Aw! You two are lovers aren't you?"

"We are NOT lovers!"

"Your secret lovers then aren't you!"

"Were NOT DATING!"

"OH! That's so cute! Can I take a picture?"

"DAMN IT WOMEN READ THE WORDS ON MY LIPS! WE. ARE. NOT. DATING!"

". . .How long have you two been together?"

Grimmjow growled and slammed his head against the wall. "Damn you! Why wont you under stand that I am not IN LOVE WITH ULQUIORRA?"

Ulquiorra looked over to the door to see Szayel walk in with a smile. "Did Grimmjow just say he was in love with Ulquiorra?" Harribel giggled and nodded. Szayel smiled and walked back out into the hall way.

"HEY! EVERYONE! GRIMMJOW FINALLY ADMITTED HE'S IN LOVE WITH ULQUIORRA!"

Grimmjow groaned and slumped against the wall and buried his face into his hands. "I don't love him..." He growled. Nnoitra, Szayel, Harribel, Starrk, and Yammy took that time to walk in and look at them.

"Heheh GAY!"

"Oh come on now Nnoitra. I think there love is grand!"

Harribel just giggled.

Starrk looked at them all and yawned. "Congratulations you two. I'm going back to bed..." Then he walked back out the door.

Yammy just huffed and walked out after him.

Grimmjow growled ad glared at the all. 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Laughing, all of them (except Harribel) walked out and left them alone. Harribel smiled at him looked at Grimmjow. "That was mean to do!" Grimmjow just growled. 'Were not dating each other Harribel. He was just fixing my shirt because It was messed up. Ya just saw it all wrong alright?"

Harribel sighed and nodded her head. "Alright fine. Why are you here?"

Ulquiorra stood up and walked over next to Grimmjow. "We've heard recent reports that some one in the palace has been writing Yaoi fanfiction about me and Grimmjow. We are curious as to who it is and heard that it might have been you." Harribel blinked and smiled.

"Sorry, I don't write fanfiction about you two. Mostly just Aizen-Sama and Gin..." She giggled as Grimmjow shot her a look that looked like he was going to puke.

"But...If I were to talk to anyone about yaoi fanfic's about you to...I'd have to go to talk to people higher ranked then me." Ulquiorra nodded his head and grabbed Grimmjow by the arm and began to pull him out of the room.

"Thank you Harribel. We will be on our way now." Harribel watched them leaved the room and smiled.

"Now...I was in the middle of the smut scene..heheheh Yay. Smut." Harribel gave a dark fan girl giggle before she sat down at desk and began to type.

**Jeeze! Sorry guys! I tried to get this up yesterday But...no such luck D:**

**Anyways, What did you guy's think of Yaoi crazed Harribel? Hahah I liked her personally. B) lol xD**

**So, Reviews? They'll help Grimmjow and Ulquiorra catch the person writing them and make them happy! :D**

**Oh-and a warning. Tomorrow ill be catching a flight to St. Louis Missouri and I probally won't have a chapter up tomorrow. D: Sorry guys. :/**


	5. Caught

Grimmjow growled and collapsed on Ulquiorra's bed. "Damn it! We've gone through just about every fuckin' espada here! Who the hell could it be?" Ulquiorra sighed and sat down next to the pissed of Grimmjow. "Relax Grimmjow. We'll find them eventually..." Grimmjow growled and rolled over so he could look at Ulquiorra. "Eventually, Ulquiorra? By that time-There will be THOUSANDS of those...those fan girls! We have to act now if we want those stories to disappear!"

Ulquiorra sighed and looked at him. "I suppose your right Grimmjow. Fine. Let's keep searching." Grimmjow grinned and stood up. "Great! Now...Harribel said we had to check people higher ranked then her...There's only two other espada we could Interrogate! Common' Ulqui! Let's go!"

Ulquiorra sighed and looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, did you ever stop to think that maybe Aizen-Sama might have an idea of who It might be?" Grimmjow stopped and turned around to look at him. "Well...no..." Sighing, Ulquiorra walked ahead of him and out in to the hall way. "I'm going to ask wizen-Sama about this matter. It's likely he'll know."

"W-wait! Ulqui~! Maybe...we should go see if Starrk knows anything about this first? I mean common' Ulqui, he IS the first espada after all..." Ulquiorra sighed and looked at Grimmjow. "Fine. We'll talk to Starrk first. But if he does not know I will be asking Aizen-Sama."

Grimmjow looked at him and smiled. "Alright. Off to Starrk we go~!"

Ulquiorra sighed as he watched Grimmjow run down the hall looking much like an over-happy child. Blushing, Ulquiorra smiled at his behavior and calmly followed after him.

/He seems...different then I thought him to be./Ulquiorra thought. Sighing, he let the redness on his face deepen as he continued down the hall. /Before...he seemed to aggressive and annoying. Much to loud, but now...Now It's different.../ Ulquiorra sighed and stopped his train of thought. No point to think on the matter further.

Grimmjow took in a big breath of air as he leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway next to Starrk's door. Panting, he let his eyes fall close as he rested.

/I did NOT just think Ulquiorra was cute.../ He mentally growled.

Growling in annoyance, he stood up and waited as Ulquiorra slowly made his way down the hall towards him. "Took ya long enough Ulqui!" Ulquiorra just scoffed and walked past him to knock on the door.

"Hmmm?" Was the muffled reply that came from inside. Straightening up, Ulquiorra said, "It's is Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. May we enter?" There was a pause before finally- "Yea. Enter."

Grimmjow pushed past Ulquiorra and pushed the door open, Ulquiorra following after him.

"What do you guy's want?" Starrk yawned. Smirking, Grimmjow leaned against the wall and looked at Ulquiorra who, in turn, sighed. "We have a question for you Starrk-Sama." Starrk looked at him and sat up and rubbed his head.

"Shoot."

Ulquiorra sighed and looked at him. "Me and Grimmjow were wondering if perhaps you knew who it was that was writing yaoi fan fiction about us?" Starrk suddenly didn't look so surprised anymore as he began to laugh. "You mean he didn't tell you?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other in shock before turning back to him. "What? Who didn't tell us what?" Grimmjow yelled. Starrk smiled at him.

"If you want to know writes yaoi about you two, ask wizen-Sama. Hahahah." Grimmjow growled and began to walk over to him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow roared. Starrk laughed and smiled at him, then turned over to go back to bed.

"YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP! I'LL KILL YOU~!" Grimmjow snarled and lunged at him.

"Grimmjow! Stop!" Ulquiorra yelled. Jumping out, he caught Grimmjow by the arm and pulled him back. "Damn you Ulquiorra! Let me go so I can kick his ass!" Struggling, Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow out of Starrk's room and out into the hallway. After closing the door, he let go of Grimmjow.

"Bastard!"

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra and pushed him against the wall, pinning both of his hands down by the wrist.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" he growled. Ulquiorra merely looked at him and sighed. Growling, Grimmjow stepped closer to Ulquiorra and tightened his grip around his wrists. "Tell. Me."

Finally having enough, Ulquiorra looked at him and let a small growl escape his throat. "Grimmjow. We have more important business to attend to. You attempting to kill Starrk wouldn't have helped us at all. Let go of me, or so help me wizen I will Kill You."

Grimmjow looked at him and let out a small sigh before letting go of Ulquiorra's wrist's. Ulquiorra growled and pushed Grimmjow away before Straightening out his uniform and rubbing his now red wrist's.

"I'm sorry Ulqui..."

Ulquiorra paused from hearing Grimmjow apologize for perhaps the first time ever. Sighing, he looked at him. "It's fine. Now, let's get going. We have questions for Aizen-Sama that still need answer's." Grimmjow nodded and followed Ulquiorra down the hall.

~X~

"Lord Aizen?" Pause. Then,"Enter."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked into the large room and bowed. "Aizen-Sama, we have a question we would like to ask you." Aizen smiled down at them. "Yes? You may ask."

Ulquiorra stood up from the floor as did Grimmjow. "My Lord, would you know who has been-"

Grimmjow Growled. "Damn it! We've ran around your entire fucking palace trying to figure out who the hell has been writing these yaoi fan fic's about us! Do you know who the hell it is or not?"

Aizen smiled and laughed at Grimmjow's out burst. "Ever so blunt about it Grimmjow? No. Unfortunately I have no idea who's been writing the fiction about you two, but I will-"

"Yo! Aizen-Sama! I just finished writin' 'bout the smut scene between Ulqui-Chan and Grimmy! Now what didja wanna write agai-OH! Heheh, Hello Ulqui! Grimmy! Nice ta see ya both!"

Grimmjow looked at Gin and growled. "It's been you two? This entire fuckin' time?" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and gently grabbed his arm. "Grimmjow. Relax. It is Aizen-Sama after all..."

Grimmjow growled and glared at him. "It's fuckin' ridiculous! You..Your not mad?" Ulquiorra sighed and looked at Grimmjow. "I cannot be mad at Lord Aizen Grimmjow. And neither should you."

Grimmjow growled and looked away. "Fine. Don't mean I'm still pissed though. We searched this entire fuckin' place for nothing then..." Ulquiorra sighed and looked at him. "Not for nothing Grimmjow..."

Aizen smiled at them. "Are you two going to kiss?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra blushed and looked away from each other. Gin Grinned at them and smirked. "Why, Aizen-Sama! I think there crushin'!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's blushed darkened. "I-I don't like him..."Grimmjow said. Aizen smiled and laughed.

"It's alright Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I support your love. I think you two being lovers in a wonderful thing and it could teach all the other espada a lesson." Grimmjow groaned and looked at him. "Were not lovers..." Gin smirked and looked at them both. "Look...Aizen-Sama...there blushin'..."

Aizen smiled. "When you two can admit how you feel, you may leave. Until then, you are both forbidden to leave this room unless notified." Aizen smirked and stood up from his chair and got down and walked past them both and over to where Gin was standing.

"And remember Grimmjow, Ulquiorra..."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both turned to look at Aizen who had his arm around Gin's waist...Wait...

WHAT?

Aizen smiled at them both upon noticing the shocked expressions on there face. "Having some one to love is not a bad thing. It doesn't show that your weak. Rather, It shows that your strong enough to open your heart up for another to come in..." Aizen smiled down at Gin and pulled him closer to him kissing his cheek. "Love is Love, no matter who It is with. Remember that."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched in shock as Aizen and Gin walked out of the room.

Blushing, Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra from the corner of his eye.

"_Love is Love, no matter who It is with..."_

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow turned and looked at Ulquiorra. "Ulqui...?" Ulquiorra blushed and looked at him. "I...I have something I wanna say."

**SQUEE! XD**

**Hahahah Well, I managed to make it to Missouri in one piece! -APPLAUSE- Thank you! Thank you!**

**Anyways.**

**Gah! It's almost finished Hahahah. Wow. Bet ya didn't see THAT coming did ya? Hahah. Who would've thought it would be Gin and Aizen the entie time?**

**-Raises hand-I DID! XD**

**Anyways. Leave a review? Or else you'll NEVER find out what Grimmjow has to say... ;D**


	6. End

_Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow turned and looked at Ulquiorra. "Ulqui...?" Ulquiorra blushed and looked at him. "I...I have something I wanna say."_

Ulquiorra took in a deep breath as Grimmjow looked at him, a blush spreading across his pale face. Grimmjow bit his lip and blushed as well before closing his eyes and sighing. Ulquiorra stood starring at him before Grimmjow finally looked up and locked his eyes with Ulquiorra from across the room. Taking a deep breath and making up his mind, Grimmjow began to walk over to the frozen espada.

Ulquiorra stood as he watched Grimmjow walk over to him, green and blue never breaking there eyes apart.

Finally, only a few inches of space were let between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow reached up and brushed his hand against Ulquiorra's cheek before letting it fall to his shoulder.

Grimmjow took another deep breath before he looked back into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"God I love your eyes Ulqui.." he whispered. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow blushed. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to say that..." Ulquiorra nodded his head and Grimmjow blushed and looked away again. "How to say this...?"

Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow tried his best to put his feeling's into words but failed. Finally, Grimmjow growled and sighed. Running a hand through his hair, Grimmjow finally looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui...I ain't very good at this...but..." Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra's entire body seemed to freeze up when he heard Grimmjow say that. /He's...really going to say it.../ he thought. Finally, Grimmjow took one last breath before looking back into his eyes.

"Every time I look at you I feel like I'm floating and that no one can bring me down. I try so hard to make you look at me Ulqui, but It never seems to register that I'm trying to get your attention. I wouldn't do all that annoying crap to you if you would've spared me a glance. Even one!"

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, shock spread out across his face. Grimmjow continued.

"I feel so fuckin' protective over ya all the time Ulquiorra. Every time ya go ona mission for day's I sit in yer room next to the window waiting for ya to come back. I miss ya when you leave- even if all ya do is send a nod in my direction every now and then. Even though It hurts when ya do that Ulqui, It let's me know that ya at least know I'm alive..."

Ulquiorra watched as a tear fell from Grimmjow's eyes. Letting out a small gasp, Ulquiorra watched the tear roll down Grimmjow's cheek and to his neck. "Grimmjow...-"

"I would give anything,-" Grimmjow looked into Ulquiorra's eyes again, his hands coming up to grab his shoulders and bring him closer."-_Anything_, to make you smile Ulquiorra. Even if it were just once. One time. I'd do anything..."

Ulquiorra felt something wet fall down his cheek. Wait...was he crying? Ulquiorra reached up and wiped at his eyes. Sure enough, there were tears on the back of his hand. He was crying...

Grimmjow took a shuddering breath before he looked at him again.

"God..damn it... Ulqui."

Then next thing Ulquiorra knew, Grimmjow was kissing him.

It wasn't soft, but it wasn't rough either. It was..perfect. Everything in that one kiss-his hurt, pain, joy, and mostly, love.

Grimmjow pulled away and rested his forehead against Ulquiorra's. "I love you Ulqui..." Ulquiorra took in a shuddering breath before he wrapped his arm's around Grimmjow's neck and buried his face in Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Grimmjow..I love you too. That's all you really had to say you know..."

Grimmjow blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Right...I told ya I kinda sucked at confessions didn't I?" Ulquiorra laughed and looked back up into Grimmjow's eye's and smiled. Grimmjow's smile grew wider then he had ever seen him smile before. "Grimmjo-" "Your smiling Ulqui.." Grimmjow whispered.

Ulquiorra blushed and smiled wider at his comment and began to laugh. "So I am. Is that bad?" Grimmjow laughed and reached up and swiped his thumb across Ulquiorra's cheek. "It is if the reason your crying is a depressing one..."

Ulquiorra looked at him in confusion before realizing that in fact he was crying again. He smiled and looked back at Grimmjow.

Then, Ulquiorra got an idea. Smirking, he looked at Grimmjow. "What's with the look Ulqui?" Ulquiorra's mischievous grin grew wider as he bent forward- lips ghosting across Grimmjow's ear.

"How about we go make those yaoi fan's fantasies come true Grimmjow...?"

Grimmjow gulped and looked at him in shock. "Y-your joking...aren't you?" Ulquiorra smirked and was already beginning to pull Grimmjow's jacket off. Grimmjow gasped and grabbed Ulquiorra's should when he felt his jacket fall to the floor.

"Wait! Ulquiorra in _here?_ God KNOWS! Gin and Aizen are probably watching this..." Grimmjow blushed and looked at the camera located in the far off corner of the room. Ulquiorra smiled and looked at him.

"Well...Aizen did say we could leave once we admitted it so..."

Grimmjow took the hint and scoped Ulquiorra up into his arm's bridal style and ran out of the door and into his bedroom. After setting Ulquiorra down on the bed and making sure that no one would be entering the room an y time soon, Grimmjow smirked and walked over to Ulquiorra who laid spread out across Grimmjow's bed.

"Are you sure your ready Ulqui..?"

Ulquiorra laughed and sat up. "Of course. Do you think I would be stupid enough to allow you carry me down the hall if we weren't going to be doing this? Grimmjow, I've wanted this for a while now. You will NOT make me wait."

That was all Grimmjow needed to know before he pounced on Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow smirked down at the pinned Ulquiorra. "I hope your prepared Ulquiorra, I'm not genital when it comes to sex." Ulquiorra smiled up at him and laughed. "I figured as much. Fine. Do me as you like Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked and got to work.

~!CENSORED!~

Grimmjow gasped and collapsed next to the exhausted Ulquiorra. Yawning, Ulquiorra climb on Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in hi neck. After a few minutes of them breathing silently, Ulquiorra finally fell asleep.

Grimmjow smiled and rested buried his face in Ulquiorra's hair taking in his sent and he smell of sex.

Letting out a sigh, Grimmjow smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his head. "Goodnight Ulqui. I love you..."

Laying down next to him, Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra against his chest and fell asleep.

xxxxxx

Gin smirked at the camera and turned to look at Aizen who laid sprawled across the bed sheets. "Looks like they finally got together Aizen!" Aizen laughed, got up, and walked over to Gin. "Of course they did. We both know Grimmjow wouldn't be able to stand in that one spot for very long..." Gin smirked and nodded his head. "Very true..."

Aizen sighed and walked over to the laptop that sat on the desk Gin was currently sitting at. Smiling, he typed in the last few words of the fanfic then saved the document. Turning to Gin, he smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Gin. Let's go have some fun of our own. There little game made me want to have some fun of my own." Gin smirked at him and bowed sarcastically. "But of course, _Aizen-Sama_. What "game" did you have in mind for tonight?"

Aizen Smirked and held up a pair of hand cuffs to the silver haired fox.

"Oh, you'll see..." Aizen said to the terrified looking Gin. Smirking, Aizen Grabbed Gin by the wrist and pulled him flush against his own chest.

"You'll see, my little fox..."

As Aizen and Gin walked out of the door, a document sat on the screen for all eyes to see.

_Adventure Time_

_An Aizen and Gin fanfic._

Who knows what crazy fan girl would get there hands on it?

**-Raises Hand- ME! I DID! I DID! XD**

**Hahahah. Sorry guys. :/ I cut the lemon out of the story! T^T**

**Don't worry though! :D For all of you who were looking forward to the lemon-I'll be uploading this story to my DeviantART account with the lemon in it. :D**

**REVEIWWWWS~! Or there wil BE. NOT. SMUT! :O**


End file.
